mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aljamain Sterling vs. Takeya Mizugaki
The first round began. Both men feinting, feeling out process. Sterling lands a body kick and a right hook, they clinch. Mizugaki got the waist cinch. They scrambled, Mizugaki faceplanted slipping. 4:00. Sterling works a double. Switches to a single. Mizugaki stuffs that as well. Slight boos. Getting louder. Sterling completes a double against the cage. 3:00. Mizugaki stands defending a single. Sterling working hard. Stuffed. Knees the thigh and again. Another. Another. "Work that leg, he doesn't like it!" Another knee. Ref wants work. Louder boos. 2:00 as ref breaks them up, cheers. Sterling lands a body kick, barely ducks a counter right. Lands an inside kick, eats a hard counter right uppercut. Sterling lands a leg kick. Sterling lands a counter right. Mizugaki defends a single. 1:00. Sterling completes it, got the back with one hook as they stood. Sterling gets a trip as Mizugaki turns towards a clinch. Mizugaki stands to the waist cinch eating two lefts. 30. Mizugaki turns to the clinch. 15. Sterling knees the thigh and the body. Mizugaki knees the body. Boos. Sterling lands a range-finding left and a hard right. R1 ends, 10-9 Sterling. "You look so much better than that guy out there," Serra told Sterling. R2 began and they touch gloves. Mizugaki blocks a high kick, stuffs a single easily. Stuffs a double, Sterling completes a single. Relentless indeed. Mizugaki standing and did to the clinch. Mizugaki knees the body. Defending a single. 4:00. Sterling breaks with a left elbow. Mizugaki defends a single sprawling well. Stuffs it. Is Sterling tired? He's getting wild and sloppy a bit. Sterling front kicks the body. Mizugaki tries a flying knee. 3:00 as Sterling tries a telegraphed left elbow and eats a counter right, eats another counter right off a front kick. Mizugaki easily stuffs a double. Sterling lands a counter right. Mizugaki defends a single, Sterling adds a nice trip and gets it. Mizugaki stands gamely to the waist cinch and Sterling trips him again and got the back, one hook. "You're taking the back right now Joe!" 2:00. Mizugaki turning out. "Get mounted!" Sterling keeps the back beautifully, has both hooks, working for the choke, gets the body triangle simultaneously, can't get the choke just yet. Locks it in! Mizugaki escapes. Heel kicks from Sterling to the thighs of Mizugaki. 1:00. "Side choke!" Sterling thinking about it. Listening to Serra. "Mount him!" 35 as Mizugaki rolls around desperately trying to escape. 15. Heel kicks to Mizugaki's liver from Sterling. R2 ends, 10-9 Sterling. R3 began. Mizugaki lands a left to the body and a right. "Fake!" Sterling lands a front kick and a right hook. Mizugaki sprawls a double working a front headlock. Defends an ankle pick and then a single. Sterling switching to a double, finishes it against the cage. 4:00. In the scramble Sterling gets Mizugaki's back, both hooks, working for the choke. Gets the body triangle. Sterling thinking arm triangle, Mizugaki turns to guard defending it from the top. Holy shit Mizugaki taps. Wow! Lol Sterling imitates Iaquinta from a few weeks ago. "One thing: YOU BETTER NOT BE BOOING ME." Lol nice.